Fairy Tail: Generation S
by Megatune4
Summary: What happens when a mysterious man kidnaps the entire Fairy Tail guild? Find out when Raiko and his friends go on an amazing adventure to search for Fairy Tail and its members, with all new characters and even magics! (ocxoc)


**Fairy Tail: Generation S**

 **Note: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the main characters. I only own my oc's. Some magic used here is from the fanon page of wiki if you want to look more into it. Also, if you have any oc's and their magic you wanna add to the story, comment their skeletons and I will look them over. If you have any ideas on how to make the story better don't be afraid to comment either. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Beginning of the End**

"As you can see, your magic is just too weak. And I thought Dragon Slayers were believed to have untold power. Guess all that bark had no bite, Salamander." The man would say, stepping on Natsu's head. He would stand about six feet tall, wearing a black jacket with a jagged red scarf. The man would have a white complexion, and snow white hair. But his ice blue eyes were what set his look into play. "Get off me you bastard! Once I get you off, I'm going to punch you into next weak!" Natsu would yell, but to no avail. The mystery man would just step down more on Natsu's face, causing a small crater to form on the ground. "Shut your damn mouth you Ignorant fool. As we speak, your Guild members are being sent off to somewhere special. Hope you had fun, Dragneel, because Fairy Tail is finished."

 **Some years later:**

It was a cold autumn morning. The leaves were just starting to change colors, adding a beautiful array of colors to the roads of Magnolia. On the outskirts of Magnolia lived an old cabin. In this cabin lived a young boy, seventeen years of age. He would have red, semi-spiked hair, about 5'8" tall, and wore a fur coat with jeans for warmth. He would be sleeping in his bed at the corner of the cabin, snoring his heart out, until a surge of water blasted him awake. A girl would be standing in his room. She wore a tank top with a blue fur jacket. Her hair was a lush brown, with hazel eyes to match. "I said WAKE UP!" the girl would yell, slamming the boy with another surge of water. "Ok ok. I'm getting up. Please stop with the water already!" The boy would say, looking grouchy. "Damn it, Mei, I told you not to wake me up with water again. You know how hard it is to dry off these sheets?" he would ask. "Oh, Raiko, I think you can get over it. I mean, you did miss out on training today, so I think you should train with me now." She said with a devious smile

Raiko would get out of his bed and walk over to the fire place and set his clothes near it to dry. He would then continue to walk over to the stove to start breakfast for him and Mei. Having no interest in training today, mostly due to the fact that he needed to buy some groceries, he quickly changed the subject to something else. "So, have they found any leads on the missing guild yet? How long have they even been gone? Two, three months?" Raiko would ask Mei, putting two fish onto the skillet. "Three years. And no, they still haven't found anything on them. I think they might give up on the search though. They haven't found even one clue about where they went." She would say with a frown. She always looked up to Juvia and even learned water magic because of her. Knowing that she may never meet her idol made her deeply sad. Raiko noticed her frown, and quickly changed the subject, "So what about you? Have you gotten any better at water magic? Or are you still 'washed up'." Raiko said with a smirk.

"I'll have you know that I am an exceptional wizard, and I am defiantly not 'washed up'. And what about you? Having a so said 'Slayer Magic' that nobody has ever heard of. I have been your friend since you came to this cabin three years ago, yet I haven't seen even a little of what magic you use. If you ask me, I think you have been bluffing this whole time." Mei said with a smirk. She always thought that it was awkward that Raiko never used his magic, but she assumed that he had a good reason for all of it. Raiko took the fish off the skillet, and put them on a couple of plates. He then proceeded to walk to the fire and put his dry clothes on. The warmth of them made him feel at ease. "You know why I don't use my magic, Mei. I only use it when I absolutely need to or if I am training in the mountains. Other than that, I don't see the reason for using my magic." He said firmly. After that the morning went pretty quick. They finished eating their breakfast and went outside to start their walk over to Magnolia

As they walked, they looked at the beautiful countryside that Raiko lived in. The land was full of hills and lush grass, and the changing of the leaves only added an extra spice to the scenery. As they approached to the town, they saw a group of people gathering around a building. Upon closer look, he saw that it was a gang, attacking somebody. "So, are ya gonna give us the details on the search? Or do we have to bang you up a bit more to convince you." One of the goons would ask, charging up for his attack. Another goon would try to pull his arm back, "Boss, ya know if you hurt him out here, we might attract us some attention, ya know?" he would try to persuade, "Lets come back later when it's more private." "Na, I want him and everyone else to know not to mess with the Black Swamp Guild. Here, take this!" he would yell at the stranger, and his fist began to spark up. Then, a black fire began to blaze to life, covering his fist. He began to punch the man, but before he could land a punch, Raiko took action. He rushed over there to the goons, slipped through them with ease, and grabbed the blazing fist. "Don't touch this man if you wish to leave here unharmed." He would say with a stern voice. Most of the goons would back away, but their leader wouldn't be so easy. "Listen kid, go home and forget you saw anything, and maybe I might be nice enough to not hurt you. Now run along." He would say, trying to push his fist forward, but to no avail. Raiko would not let the fist budge an inch forward.

"Wrong move." Was all Raiko needed to say, and he started to take action. He started by pushing the fist back with a hard shove, making the goon stumble. He would then kick his legs out from under the goon with his right leg, causing him to float in the air for a bit. Right as he was about to fall to the ground, Raiko put all his energy into one punch, making it an uppercut to the stomach. Once the hit made contact, sparks started to appear near his fist. These sparks weren't black though, they were white/yellow. The punch sent the goon flying into the air, smashing into the wall on the other side of the street. The goon layed there, unconscious. "Anybody else wanna hurt the man?" Raiko called out. There were no takers, as the goons started to pick up their boss and run away into the alleyway. Raiko turned around and looked began to pick up the man. Mei rushed up to them, out of breathe. "How did you move so fast? What were those sparks? Was that your magic or his? Raiko!" she would ask him, but he didn't pay her any attention. "We have to take this man to the hospital. He's badly hurt and needs medical attention." He said, catching a cab.

They then rushed the man to the hospital, not wanting to waste any time. Soon after they arrived from the hospital, the man was admitted into the emergency room. Raiko and Mei would be waiting in the waiting room until a doctor came in and gestured them to follow him. "You are very lucky. Any later and the man might have died. But thanks to you, he will make a full recovery. Thanks to our expert healers, he will be released in a couple of days. You can go visit him now if you would like." The doctor said, and opened the door to him room. As they walked in, they could see the man lying in the bed. He was wrapped in some bandages, and his arm was in a cast, but he looked ok. "I will leave you three to talk in private." the doctor said, then stepped out. "I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me. If it wasn't for you, I am sure those goons would have killed Me." he said. Raiko walked up to the man and sat down beside him. "Who were those guys? And what did they want with you?" he asked, and he knew Mei was thinking the same thing. The man looked at the both of them, then began to speak. "My name is Ivan Ishmael. I work for the magic council in the department of missing people. Those goons? They are from the Black Swamp guild. They usually don't draw much attention, but they have been on the move lately. The reason they attacked me was because I know something very important. The guy with the black fire was one of their main goons, Bargle. He wanted to know what I know, so he attacked me to find out." He said.

Then Ivan would go on to talk about talk about what all he does in the Magic Council, until Mei interrupted him. "What does this have to do with why the goons attacked you again?" She asked impatiently. "Because, ma'am. I know some information on where Fairy Tail went"

 **Next time on Fairy Tail: Generation S**

 **Raiko and Mei talk to Ivan about what he knows about Fairy Tails disappearance three years ago. But is it too good to be true? Or could this be the real deal. Only one way to find out on Fairy Tail: Generation S**

 **Authors Note: I want to thank all the people for reading this. It's my very first Fanfiction, so I know it's not gonna be that good. But I know this story will get better as it progresses, so stay with me here. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
